marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Thor
center|link=w:c:mordorsschatten:Benutzer_Blog:Foppes/Fantasy_Versus_Wettbewerb Thor Odinson ist der Prinz von Asgard, einem Götterreich im Weltall. Biografie Thor In Thor erfahren wir von einer großen Schlacht im Jahr 965 n. Chr., bei der Thors Vater Odin die Erde vor einer neuen Eiszeit rettete. Seitdem brachte er ihm und seinem Bruder Loki bei, ein guter König dürfe niemals den Kampf suchen, müsse aber immer darauf vorbereitet sein. Als Thor nun Jahrhunderte später zum König gekrönt werden soll, droht erneut Kriegsgefahr von den Frostriesen, auf die der Thronanwärter unüberlegt und aggressiv reagiert. Zur Strafe wird er dafür von Odin auf die Erde verbannt. Dort trifft er auf die Astrophysiker Dr. Selvig und Jane Foster, die zunächst nicht so recht glauben wollen, wen sie vor sich haben. Thor ist verzweifelt auf der Suche nach seinem Hammer, der von Odin in einen Stein geschlagen und nun nur von jemandem gelöst werden kann, der sich als würdig erweist. S.H.I.E.L.D-Leute kommen ihm zuvor und bringen den Stein samt Hammer in ihren Besitz. Als Thor versucht bei ihnen einzubrechen, wird er gefangen genommen. Währenddessen spielt sich auf Asgard Dramatisches ab. Loki hat erfahren, dass Odin nicht sein wirklicher Vater und Thor daher nicht sein Bruder ist. Als er Odin wütend beschuldigt, ihn nie geliebt zu haben, fällt der in einen komatösen Zustand - den Odinschlaf. Loki besteigt daraufhin den Thron. Als es Jane und Dr. Selvig gelingt, Thor zu befreien und dessen Freunde sich aus Asgard auf den Weg machen wollen, um ihn vor Loki zu warnen, schickt Loki den Destroyer, um seinen Stiefbruder zu töten. Als die Lage aussichtslos scheint, bietet Thor sein eigenes Leben, um das der Menschen zu retten. Damit hat er sich als würdig gewiesen und der Hammer fliegt zurück in seine Hand. Danach ist der Kampf schnell entschieden. Thor verabschiedet sich für den Moment von Jane. Die beiden haben sich ineinander verliebt, doch Thor muss zurück nach Asgard, um Loki aufzuhalten, der dort schon wieder den nächsten Plan ausheckt. Dort angekommen kommt es zwischen den beiden zum Kampf, der von dem wieder erwachten Odin beendet wird. Loki kann die Enttäuschung seines Stiefvaters nicht verkraften und stürzt sich in einen Abgrund. Weil beim Kampf der beiden die Brücke zum Portal zerstört wurde, kann Thor nicht mehr zur Erde und zu Jane zurückkehren. Marvel's The Avengers Im Film stößt Thor als letzter Avenger zu den anderen. Ursprünglich wollte er Loki nur aus deren Gewahrsam befreien, um ihn wieder mit nach Asgard zu nehmen und dort zu bestrafen, doch er lässt sich von Tony Stark und Captain America überzeugen, dass seine Hilfe auf der Erde gebraucht wird. Während des Kampfes auf dem Helicarrier wird Thor auf die Erde geschleudert, findet aber rechtzeitig seinen Weg nach New York um die anderen Helden im Kampf zu unterstützen. Dort versucht er ein letztes Mal Loki ins Gewissen zu reden und an die Erinnerung ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit zu appellieren - leider ohne Erfolg. Es kam zu einer gigantischen Schlacht Thor und die anderen Avengers versuchten so viele zu vernichten wie es geht aber auch sie kamen an ihre Grenzen. Thor versuchte ein Engpass vor dem Portal zu bilden um so viele von den Chintauri zu vernichten. Er beschwörte einen gigantischen Blitzschlag und setzte ein ganzes Gebäude unter Strom. Tony brachte eine Atombombe durch das Portal und zerstörte so die Raumstation, Tony verlor das Bewusstsein und Thor wollte gerade hochfliegen um ihn aufzufangen Hulk kam ihn jedoch zu vor. Nach dem Sieg über die Chintauri brachte Thor Loki mit dem Tesserakt zurück nach Asgard. Thor: The Dark Kingdom In Thor: The Dark Kingdom geht es darum, dass Thor zunächst seinen Adoptivbruder Loki nach Asgard bringt, um ihn dort für seine Taten auf der Erde vor Gericht zu stellen. Loki wird in das Gefängis des Schlosses gesperrt, aus welchem es für ihn kein Entkommen gibt. Thor muss ebenso den Frieden in den neun Welten wiederherstellen da Lokis Taten auch dort Unruhen und Schlachten hervorrief. Kurze Zeit darauf will Thor nach seiner Geliebten, Jane Foster, sehen. Er geht zu Heimdall, dem Wächter der Götter welcher ihm jedoch mitteilt, dass er sie nicht sehen kann. Thor macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu seiner Geliebten. Als er auf der Erde ankommt trifft er aber auf die unverletzte Jane. Da sie und ihre Freunde die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf sich zogen versucht einer der Polizisten Jane zu verhaften woraufhin er von einer unbekannten Macht weggeschleudert wird. Thor nimmt Jane mit nach Asgard um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Odin erkennt, dass Jane den "Aether" in sich trägt. Eine uralte Waffe, die Dunkelheit in das Universum bringen soll. Die Waffe wurde von Malekith, einem Dunkelelfen, vor Jahrtausenden geschaffen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Malekith auftaucht und Asgard angreift um den Aether an sich zu reißen. Er tötet Frigga, Thors und Lokis Mutter, und verschwindet nach einem kurzen Kampf. Nach der Bestattung der Mutter und vieler Gefallener Soldaten schwört Thor Rache. Auch Odin hegt einen Plan, für den sich Thor nicht begeistern kann. Er befreit die gefangengenommene Jane (Da sie Träger der Waffe ist) mit Hilfe seiner Freunde. Ebenso befreit er Loki, da nur er weiß, wie man ohne Hilfe von Heimdall Asgard verlassen kann. (Odin untersagte es Thor Asgard zu verlassen und schloss die Tore nach draußen) Bei der Flucht wird Loki zunächst von Jane geohrfeigt, weil er die Erde angriff. Ebenso wird ihm von jedem von Thors Verbündeten mit dem Tode gedroht, sollte Loki ihn verraten. Sie landen in einer anderen Welt, wo die drei von Malekith angetroffen werden. Bei dem darauffolgenden Kampf stirbt Loki allem Anschein nach. Thor und Jane verlieren den Aether an Malekith, da Thors Plan den Aether bei der Übergabe zu zerstören misslingt. Die beiden müssen zurück zur Erde. In diesen Tagen ist nämlich der Moment gekommen in dem alle neun Welten in einer Reihe hintereinander stehen. Während die Dimensionen verschwimmen bietet sich für Malekith die Möglichkeit das Universum in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Kurz vor ZErstörung alles Lebens kann Thor Malekith aufhalten und die Welt retten. Thor kehrt nach Asgard zurück um seinem Vater Bericht zu erstatten. Odin ist Stolz auf seinen Sohn und bietet ihm den Thron, was Thor jedoch nur ablehnen kann. Als Thor jedoch den Palast verlässt um bei Jane zu sein verwandelt sich Odin. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Thor am Ende mit Loki sprach, welcher ihm selbstgefällig hinterhergrinst. Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron folgt... Thor: Ragnarök folgt... Fähigkeiten * nahezu unverwundbar (vorallem auf der Erde) *beschleunigte Selbstheilung * verlangsamter Alterungsprozess *Umgang mit dem magischen Hammer Mjolnir, **der stets zu ihm zurück kehrt **den nur Thor heben und führen kann **der es im erlaubt Blitze und Tornados zu erzeugen und als Waffe einzusetzen **durch den Thor fliegen kann Bilder Trivia *In der Serie My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie werden die Superkräfte des Charakters Rainbow Dash in der Folge Power Ponies, in der verschiedene Superhelden parodiert werden, als Mischung der Kräfte der beiden Marvel-Helden Storm und Thor dargestellt. * In der Szene, in der Jane Thor ein Hemd gibt, steht auf dem dort drauf klebenden Namensschild der Name "Donald Blake", der nach Janes Aussage ihr Ex-Freund ist. In den Comics ist Donald Blake niemand anderes als Thor selbst. Wie im Film wurde er als Strafe von seinem Vater auf die Erde verbannt, jedoch wurde dem Comic-Thor das Gedächtnis genommen, das er wiederbekam als er den als Stock getarnten Hammer fand und sein Geheimnis entdeckte. * Der Comic-Thor wurde von seinem Vater nicht wegen seiner Arroganz, Ungehorsamkeit und den Angriff auf Jotunheim bestraft, sondern weil er sich in die Belange der Menschen einmischte, was gegen einen Nichteinmischungspakt der Götter verstieß. * Im Gegensatz zum Comic-Thor ist der Film-Thor nur ein Halbgott. Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Thor Charakter Kategorie:Asgardier Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers